toolboxgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrenchers
A list of Wrenchers stories and ficlets in which Wrench and Numbers are the main or only characters featured. For Wrenchers-focussed stories which take place in the Toolbox Gang setting, see Wrenchers (Toolbox Gang 'verse). SFW First Meetings * 391780 ** Numbers tries to save Wrench from getting mugged in an alley ** Wrench and Numbers are hitmen for rival syndicates and they have a romeo and juliet type affair ** Numbers is on a hit and recruits Wrench to act as a distraction * talofibular ** They meet when Numbers is sent to kill Wrench * dont-pester-lester ** Wrench meets Numbers at a narcotics anonymous meeting * fringeandfur ** Numbers and Wrench first meet when assigned to kill one another ** Numbers meets Wrench while on an assignment in Texas (with officialnoahhawley) Pre-ship and/or FWB * 391780 ** Numbers (who is just an interrogator for the syndicate, not yet a hitman) gets a hit put out on him and the boss assigns Wrench as his 24/7 bodyguard * fringeandfur ** Wrench gets injured and flirts with Numbers while doped-up on painkillers ** Numbers turns Wrench down, and shortly after finds himself falling for him ** Wrench keeps his feelings under wraps until the first time he sees Numbers with a beard * ladydorian ** Regarding the ‘Boundaries’ tattoo (with 391780 and trumpetandtrombone) * officialnoahhawley ** Unfinished massage ficlet ** Unfinished ficlet in which the two bump into each other at a gay bar ** Wrench's big purchase * talofibular ** Numbers tells Wrench he’s trans ** Cramped in a fishing shack * dont-pester-lester ** Undercover in a coffee shop [part 1] [part 2] [part 3 ][part 4] [part 5] [part 6] ** Numbers, who never lets anyone do anything for him, asks a favor of Wrench for the first time ** Wrench gets paid for his first hit and takes Numbers out to dinner ** Wrench and Numbers both intend on killing each other at the end of their first hit (with officialnoahhawley) Getting Together * 391780 ** Mutual pining extravaganza (with officialnoahhawley) ** Wrench and Numbers are about to go on what could be a suicide mission, and Numbers gives Wrench a kiss on their way into battle ** Numbers the CPA is Wrench’s “Sugar daddy” part 1 part 2 ** Numbers gets the yips: he can’t shoot a gun straight and it’s because there’s something weighing on his mind ** Numbers purposefully messes up Wrench’s name every time so Wrench will think he doesn’t care about him * officialnoahhawley ** Wrench kept all the notes he and Numbers would pass to each other before Numbers learned ASL ** Wrench Wrench has been acting weird lately and it’s affecting his work. Numbers won’t have it. * ladydorian ** Numbers + OCD * dont-pester-lester ** The first time they held hands ** Numbers goes to the movies and Wrench shows up * talofibular ** Numbers goes to a bar to get his mind of Wrench and meets Wrench there ** Everyone they meet thinks they’re a couple and Numbers starts to realize they should be * fringeandfur ** Trapped in the supply closet ** Wrench goes through the stages of grief waiting for Numbers to arrive for a date Part 2 (NSFW) Early Relationship * fringeandfur ** The first time Wrench sees Numbers wearing clothing that isn't black ** Wrench is a plain-tortilla-chip-eating deviant ** Numbers tries to set himself some boundaries ** Wrench finds out Numbers sometimes wears glasses Follow-up comment ** Numbers drives Wrench away with his coldness and has to figure out how to make things right ** Numbers makes a wish he quickly regrets * ladydorian ** Regarding sexual histories ** Regarding “manliness” ** Poor, sick Numbers * Wrench and Numbers meet a service dog (officialnoahhawley) * Texting (dont-pester-lester) Getting Serious * dont-pester-lester ** Assembling Ikea furniture ** Numbers gets shot and he and Wrench realize they need to tell each other how they feel ** The dilemmas of a domestic life ** Numbers rides on Wrenchs motorcycle * officialnoahhawley ** Numbers has an thought nagging away at his brain Established Relationship * 391780 ** Numbers is an undercover cop part 1 part 2 * trumpetandtrombone ** Wrench learns why Numbers only eats eggs when they’re mashed together with potatoes ** Wrench finds out that Numbers once tried to kill himself * dont-pester-lester ** Numbers discovers his father has died ** Wrench is acting weird and Numbers is getting worried ** Wrench finds Numbers awake in the middle of the night ** Numbers and depression ** Wrench is worried that Numbers might be cheating * fringeandfur ** Wrench and Numbers encounter one of Wrench's exes Part 2 ** Wrench finds cocaine at Numbers' apartment ** Numbers plans to introduce Wrench to his parents, and Wrench buys them a probably unhelpful gift ** Wrench teases Numbers about his eating habits ** Numbers vs. Spanx ** An argument about the price of underwear * talofibular ** After a fight, Wrench writes his frustrations down. Numbers finds the paper months later ** Wrench’s lucky shirt shrinks in the wash * ithinkwehitametaphor ** Numbers plays the piano Wrenchers in Bemidji/Numbers' Death No Denial Version * talofibular ** Numbers prays before each hit ** Numbers’ ghost * dont-pester-lester ** Visions of Numbers ** Dreaming of Numbers ** The Cabin ** Wrench in the hospital Denial Version * talofibular ** Numbers’ nightmare ** Retirement * ladydorian ** What if it were all just a dream? ** “Red” - a fix-it of sorts Relationship Dynamics * fringeandfur ** Wrench licks his lips a lot, and Numbers totally encourages it ** Wrench has to work out while Numbers is asleep or else Numbers will jump his bones ** Wrench is hot for teacher ** Numbers lies all the time but Wrench can always tell when he’s lying (trumpetandtrombone) Tales of Wrench and Numbers * fringeandfur ** Numbers shaves off his beard and Wrench is heartbroken Part 2 ** Numbers accidentally combs his hair with a razor comb * ladydorian ** Scooby Do-Punch-That-Ghost-In-The-Balls ** Regarding annoying parents * talofibular ** Numbers’ t-shots run out while they’re in hiding ** Numbers quits smoking ** Wrench helps Numbers quit drinking ** Numbers gets sick (very sad don’t read) [part 1] [part 2] ** Numbers takes care of sick Wrench ** Vacationing at the lake ** Wrench brings a puppy home ** Numbers finds a grey hair ** Wrench gets his first tattoo ** Numbers stitches up Wrench’s wound from a fight * dont-pester-lester ** Novelty socks (also) ** Night in ** Grocery shopping ** Fourth of July ** Game Day ** Wrenchers at Disneyland ** Numbers falls asleep on the couch, Wrench carries him to bed ** Numbers shaves off his beard ** Lazy day ** Wrench’s birthday ** Numbers quits smoking ** Arts and crafts arguments ** Wrench knitting a hat for Numbers ** Beach Vacation [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] ** Sick Wrench * Garden fluff (trumpetandtrombone) Holidays/Seasonals * dont-pester-lester ** Autumnal floral Wrenchers ** Numbers brings Wrench to visit his mom for Hanukkah ** Wrenchers Christmas And another one ** Halloween at the Wrenchers household * deaffellamrwrench ** Snowball fight ** Autumn Day * officialnoahhawley ** Wrench and Numbers' first Christmas Misc. There's a motel receptionist who's convinced they're two married guys cheating on their wives (fringeandfur) Action Fics * Wrench and Numbers pull off a classy hit (ithinkwehitametaphor) * Wrench and Numbers go undercover as a diplomat and his bodyguard (391780) * Wrench has a flashback on the job (talofibular) * Gala hit (talofibular) NSFW Less safe for work Sexy Monopoly times (ladydorian) “strangers’ mourning” - Prequel to “The Palest Blue Light” (ladydorian) Long underwear (fringeandfur) The sight of a bumper sticker provokes a conversation about circumcision (fringeandfur) Numbers' Scrunyuns addiction takes a toll on their sex life (391780) talofibular * They run out of condoms * Numbers finds out Wrench is 19 after they've already slept together * They stay at a motel with a vibrating bed * Body language * Wrench cheers Numbers up Pre-ship and/or FWB * Regarding hands (ladydorian) * Wrench finds Numbers' secret dildo (391780) * Love (and lust) at first sight (fringeandfur) * Wrench and Numbers each sleep with a woman on motel beds right next to each other (ithinkwehitametaphor) * Wrench takes it slow (talofibular) First Time * After a drunken misunderstanding, Wrench schemes up a sexy little lie to screw with Numbers (391780) * Blowjobs from the ones you love are the best blowjobs of all (391780) * Numbers accidentally sees Wrench naked, and is eager for an encore viewing (391780) * Wrench and the art of seduction (391780) * Silly Sheets (ladydorian) * Mind games & Blowjobs (a.k.a. Welcome to the Asshole Buffet) (ladydorian) * Fight ‘n’ Fuck (ladydorian) * Hooker/client backstory [part 1] [part 2] (391780) * First time (talofibular) Early Relationship * 391780 ** Wrench makes Numbers come with just his fingers ** Numbers likes having Wrench at his mercy ** Numbers has a one-track mind (and that track is sex) * fringeandfur ** Numbers flips Wrench off one time too many Part 2 ** Wrench takes Numbers to a gay bar and it doesn't go how he'd anticipated ** Numbers is surprised when he makes a move and Wrench isn't in the mood ** Wrench realises Numbers is tougher than he looks ** The first time Numbers tops Wrench ** Wrench isn't as experienced as Numbers assumes ** Numbers feels like he can't match up to Wrench's sexual prowess * ladydorian ** Welcome to the Asshole Buffet ** Regarding fingering and fingerspelling Established Relationship * talofibular ** Numbers only cries in front of Wrench during sex ** Numbers talks during sex ** Shower stuff ** Butt stuff * fringeandfur ** Alternative Information-Gathering Techniques - Wrench and Numbers use unconventional means of making their interrogation subject uncomfortable ** Numbers shaves off his body hair to make a point about sexual preferences ** Suit and Tie - Numbers really likes the way Wrench looks in a suit ** Wrench recovers faster than Numbers in the bedroom ** Numbers wearing one of Wrench's shirts ** Wrench's penchant for al-fresco masturbation ** Numbers overhears Wrench jerking off in a motel bathroom ** Wrench finds Numbers has a choking kink ** On the subject of foreskins ** More on the subject of foreskins ** Looks undignified, feels great ** The only circumstances in which Numbers will let Wrench touch his hair ** Wrench has a huge dick (that's it, that's the prompt) ** Numbers has his drink spiked and Wrench has to take care of him ** Numbers gets more than he can swallow ** Numbers finds Wrench's secret journal of sexual fantasies ** Wrench gets his ass eaten ** Numbers gives away that he was initially just in it for the sex ** Numbers getting pleasured until he passes out ** Numbers is inconsistent when it comes to cleanliness and sex ** What about Wrench's preferences confuses Numbers? ** Wrench's favourite part of sex is holding Numbers tightly while he comes * ladydorian ** Dirty dishes and dirty times in the kitchen ** Numbers’ nips ** Regarding jealousy and tailors ** Easy times in the back of the Buick ** Takin’ a fuck break while on the job ** Wrench + stripteasing ** Welcome back to the Asshole Buffet ** “Patterns” (Asshole Buffet-related) ** The fic too hot for Wikia's spam filter (aka Numbers is good at giving head) * 391780 ** Wrench reminds Numbers just who it is he belongs to ** Wrench discovers Numbers' lacy secret ** Wrench and Numbers have hot wake-up sex ** Wrench's cop fantasies ** Cuddling turns into hot couch sex ** Numbers is embarrassed by his overly-sensitive nipples ** Numbers vents his frustrations by riding Wrench to exhaustion ** Wrench punishes a reckless Numbers ** Wrench comes up with a sexy plan to get Numbers' attention ** Wrench gives Numbers a massage ** Numbers has a daddy kink ** Sometimes, Numbers lets Wrench take things nice and slow ** Wrench likes it when Numbers gets rough with him In Bemidji Post-Canon (Denial Version) * Invictus - Wrench and Numbers have post-reunion sex (fringeandfur)